Bulma's cristmas Party
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Well for one this is the first time that I posted a Fanfiction and well here it is. it is rated PG for some not nice language.


Bulma was rushing around trying to make everything perfect for her Christmas party. She had invited so many guests; all of their friends were set to come. As always Vegeta was training but for some odd reason today he took Trunks with him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Come on brat attack me" Vegeta called out. Vegeta was kicking and punching the shit out Trunks. 'I will get you back tonight' Trunks had thought up a very evil plan for the night's festivities.  
  
**  
  
"Lets go lets go please" Goten yelled cause he wanted to go. Trunks mother Bulma was throwing a party and Trunks had told him that he had something really fun planed for the night. "Ok, ok, ok Goten let me finish my make up and then we can go" Chi-Chi called from her bedroom. "Ya" Goten screamed.  
  
**  
  
Things were not better at Gohan's house because pan had been born a few weeks ago and Videl had to be sure that she packed everything that her baby would need for the night. "We are only going for a few hours" Gohan had tried to convince her but it was no use.  
  
**  
  
"They will be arriving in a few hours," Bulma yelled into the shower in which Vegeta just entered. "Ya, ya woman but I do not know why I have to come" Vegeta yelled back. "Because it is being thrown at our house and it is normal for the hostess and HOST to be there," she yelled back. "Fine woman I will be there" Vegeta called back.  
  
**  
  
Trunks had all the plans in his room ad all the supplies that he needed. He could not wait to see his dads face after he found out what he did.  
  
**  
  
Finally Goten, Goku, and Chi-Chi showed up. "Trunks" Goten yelled as he ran up the stairs to his best friends room. Videl, Gohan, and Pan came in next followed by the rest of the gang you know Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tein, Chau-Zu, Puar, Krillen, 18, and Marion. "Hi" Bulma greeted her friends. "Hi" they all replied.  
  
**  
  
In Trunk's bedroom Trunks was telling Goten his plan. "Here is the plan I already got the Vodka and all we have to do is be really sneaky and spike the punch." "What does 'spiked' mean?" Goten asked. Trunks sweat-dropped and told his friend "It means that we are going to make all the grown-ups get drunk." "Are we allowed to do that?" Goten asked. "What do you think?" trunks replied. "Well that is what I thought but do we have to do it to my brother Gohan he is cool he won't tell right" Goten said. "Don't be a dummy Goten he will turn us in if he gets drunk some how" Trunks said. "You know that our parents are not stupid they will taste the Vodka" Goten said. "That is what you would think but I have never seen my mother near the stuff of have I ever smelled it on her and the same goes with my father. Even if it does not taste good they know that my mother made it so it will not surprise. The two friends schemed for a long time until they got ready to go down stairs.  
  
**  
  
They made there way to the kitchen and to there relief the punch laid out ready for them. Trunks did not mean to pour the whole 24 oz bottle I but it just kind of happened and after he was done they ran to watch the fun from a safe distance.  
  
**  
  
Bulma went in to get the punch and took it out to every one. They all took a glass. They all made a toast and after Gohan's first drink he could tell it was spiked. "Vegeta did you beat up Trunks today?" He asked. "Ya what if I did beat the brat" Vegeta said. 'Maybe I should let there plan run it's coarse' he said thought he did not drink anymore punch. Videl who had been to many parties in her days also noticed that the punch was spiked and also did not drink anymore. The rest of them did not notice this. They drank it all of it and by the time that they were done they noticed that Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krillen, 18 and Marion had left. They were as drunk as dogs and they decided that they could not drive. Gohan, Videl, and Pan decided to stay to take care of every one's hangovers.  
  
**  
  
Now Trunks and Goten went to go get the second part of their plan in motion. Trunks got out the camera and used it to tape everyone while they made there was up the stairs. Some how they did not notice that Goku went to bed with Bulma and Vegeta want to bed with Chi-Chi. "They are not going to like this I the morning." Goten stated.  
  
**  
  
All through the night the couples were taunting each other cause they did not know who they were with. Trunks got it all on camera and Goten and him got ready to face the yelling that they would have to face the next morning. They were up most of the night ad they finally got to sleep at two I the morning. Videl and Gohan got to bed a lot earlier though, they got to bed at around twelve at night.  
  
**  
  
As they thought the next morning was hell. Vegeta was the worst he was still stumbling and slurring his words. He had a hell of a hangover. "Did you know someone spiked the punch last night?" Gohan asked upon his arrival in the kitchen. "Whaat" he slurred out. "Well I could taste it in the punch and trust me I know the taste of alcohol when I taste it." Gohan replied while handing Vegeta a cup of black coffee. Then they heard a scream and Vegeta laughed. But as the screaming continued Chi-Chi came down. "Woman how can you be screaming and be down here at the same time?" He asked. "Vegeta I was not screaming. Gohan can I have some of that Coffee?" She asked. "Of coarse mom" he said giving her a cup. "Ok who though that it would be funny if I woke up with my arms around Goku" Bulma screamed as she stormed down the stairs, Goku was close behind. "Kakkorot if you did anything with my wife I will . . ." he did not get to finish his sentence. "Hold on I slept with someone last night and if Goku was with Bulma than who was I with?" Chi-Chi asked in horror. Everyone looked at Vegeta. Just then Trunks and Goten came in and said, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
